Lola Punk's Wrestling Story
by LolaxPunk
Summary: Out of love of Wwe and CM Punk, Lola becomes a NXT rookie. Will she make it?
1. Chapter 1

Lola is your typical fangirling teenager. At 15 years old, she was the most respected and the most feared wrestler in her school. She was the only girl on the wrestling team. A full time Wwe fan and she also dreamed of becoming a Wwe Diva. Her favorite wrestler is CM Punk. She has the biggest crush on him. Maybe it's his personality. Maybe it's his completely psychotic yet extremely sexy smile. She has watched every Pay-Per-View, every episode of Raw, Smackdown, NXT, and ECW. She has seen Punk's matches on ROH.

Now, at 18 years old, she works at Hot Topic. Barely making enough money to pay for her rent or pay for her classes at the wrestling school she goes to. Her dream is still to become a Wwe Diva but now it's more likely she will. Everyday, her will grows stronger with every move, every episode of Wwe. Only a couple of months ago, she sent an application to the NXT producers. Asking to be one of the contestants on the next season.

Walking down the stairs of her 3 story apartment to the mail boxes, she smiled. Surprisingly happy for a Sunday night that doesn't have a pay per view on. She was basically skipping like one of her idols, A.J. Lee. As she opened her mailbox, she smiled excitedly at what she saw: a letter from NXT. She held the envelope like it was gold. As if it would blow up any second but she wasn't even daring to drop it. Breathing heavily, she carefully slid her thumb nail across to open it. As she read the black on white lettering, over and over again, she was so happy. She was picked to be on the show! It read as the following:

Dear, Lola. We are very happy to say that you were picked to be on the next season of NXT. Your pro will be CM Punk. We will pay for your airfair ticket and everything. Be at Wwe HQ on Aug. 8th. Good luck!

Lola, now smiling a smile so big her cheeks ached, was jumping in the middle of the apartment lobby, ignoring all the stares she was getting. She then skipped, shouting Yes! Yes! and doing the arm movement A.J. does all the way to the elevator.

When she got to her apartment, 2nd floor room 277, she ran straight to her laptop. Opened her Twitter page and sent CMPunk a very, very amazing tweet.

" CMPunk I'm your rookie on the new season of NXT. Can't wait to meet you in person!"

Her Twitter feed went crazy then. New followers started popping up, mentions, personal DMs. The whole shebang. She laid back and watched as her followers went from 264 to 2053 in less than a minute.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lola finally arrived at the Wwe Head Quarters, she was very impressed. The lobby walls were lined with posters of past pay – per – views. The seating area had four very fancy leather couches. A large flat screen sat eyes length away from them, playing last year's WrestleMania. A bookcase held many action figures. Sheamus, Alberto Del Rio, Rey, Kane and many, many more. Lola stopped and scanned the shelves until she found CM Punk. When she did, her face lit up instantly. Suddenly, her concentration was broke by a males voice. It seemed strangely familiar.

"I see you like those." The voice said.

Lola spun around, shocked to see it was just Mr. McMahon. "Ah, yeah. I love Punk. He is my favorite superstar, like, ever." She managed to stutter out of her mouth.

Mr. McMahon looked pleased. "Are you his rookie?"

"Yes." Lola said.

"Well, I will take you to him. C' mon." He said, leading the way down the hallway.

When they finally got to CM Punk, he was in the weight room. Lola thought she was going to die! When Punk noticed them, he got up and walked straight up to Lola and Vince.

"Vince, some of the weights are missing. You might want to go talk to Cena or something."

"O.K. Punk." Vince said, walking off towards Eve and Natalya who were fighting over something.

Punk looked awesome. He was wearing a Green Day shirt that clung to his body because of sweat. Black shorts and black shoes. His veins were popping out because he had just been working out. His normal cocky smile, the same one Lola found psychotic and sexy at the same time.

"Oh, and who is this beautiful young lady?" CM Punk called to Vince, who was already too far to hear, as he held out his hand to greet her. She couldn't believe it! The CM Punk just called Lola beautiful.

"Oh, um, I'm Lola. Your rookie for NXT." She said.

Punk nodded, "Ah. Yes. I wander if we have anything in common." He said, pointing at her Batman hoodie. Lola blushed. They spent the next 10 minutes arguing over random things. Eventually, Lola had to leave for her hotel. Punk and her exchanged phone numbers and he helped her get into one of the drivers cars. He put her luggage into the trunk and waved goodbye.

When Lola got to her hotel, she got butterflies in her stomach. It wasn't until she got into her room that she found out why. It was a texted from Punk:

"Show tomorrow. Be here by 6. – Punk"

She flung herself onto the bed. She was so happy!


	3. Chapter 3

It was only seconds before she and the other rookies and their pros where to be heading out into the ring. Most of the rookies liked, and acted like stuck up snobs. She scanned the other rookies and their pros. Aksana had a rookie named Stephanie. She was really pretty, but she looked like a hooker to Lola. Most of them are fairly pretty.

Finally, the theme music to cue everybody to head out onto ramp was blaring. Lola was the 3rd from the front. Punk was walking right by her all the way to the ring and helped her get into the ring. Once Lola and the other rookies were all standing in the ring, they looked around at all the people in the arena. One of the rookies, who's pro was Sheamus, was standing right by Lola. Chris Jericho's rookie was a girl named Amanda.

A mic was being passed around to each of the rookies and pros. It finally got to Punk and Lola and they introduced themselves.

"My name is CM Punk but I know you know that, my rookie, is this beautiful girl right here." Punk said, smiling at her while he handed her the mic. Blushing, Lola took it and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Punk's rookie, Lola. People say I'm the younger girl version of CM Punk. I don't know if that's true but, I do know that CM Punk is the one person who inspired me to become a wrestler." I smiled as I handed it to someone else. She looked at Punk and he was smiling that same sexy smile she loved. Lola blushed.

Suddenly, someone was punching someone and it got crazy. The next thing Lola knew was that she was being attacked by Natalya's rookie, Brooke. The bell rang. She went to her instincts, pushing Brooke onto the turnbuckle and kicked her in the gut. Brooke dropped to the ground and Lola dragged her by her legs into the middle of the ring. She quickly put her in the Andacona Vise. Eventually Brooke tapped and Lola became aware of her surroundings. Everybody left them alone in the ring. Her first match and she won it!

CM Punk climbed into the ring and grabbed Lola's hand and raised it high in the air. He had the biggest proudest smile ever! He had the microphone in his other hand.

"And that, fellow Wwe universe, is why Lola will be the next NXT winner!" He said, still smiling. They then walked hand in hand out of the ring and into the backstage area.


End file.
